Broken
by Lady Lathenia
Summary: Hermione esta sumida en la angustia y la oscuridad, y sólo él, Draco Malfoy, puede salvarla y devolverle las ganas de vivir. ¿Cómo? .. Confesándole sus sentimientos..One shot, ¡R&R!


**Este one shot lo publique en la cuenta de las Sacerdotisas, en la recopilación de One shot y otros (de 10 escritoras, de las cuales yo me incluyo), llamado "Anhelos". Decidí ahora actualizarlo independientemente, para que las que leen mis cosas, puedan leer este One shot, que a mí personalmente me gusta mucho. Muchas gracias previamente por meterse a este one shot..Y gracias a Goi Izarra por ser mi beta, muchas gracias. Cuídense**

**Atte**

**Nacha**

…

**Broken**

…

-¡Hermione!- dijo con preocupación la voz de Harry Potter al ver como su amiga se levantaba abruptamente de la mesa que compartían en plena clase de Transformaciones, ante una atónita Profesora McGonagall, que no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

La Gryffindor levantándose violentamente, mientras la silla golpeaba fuertemente el suelo, haciendo que la impredecible acción de la castaña tuviese un efecto aún más sobre cogedor sobre las personas que se encontraban adentro del aula de clases. Pero más que el ruido seco y violento que hizo la silla al golpearse contra el suelo, fueron sus ojos lo que provocaban que las personas se impresionaran más aún. Estaban muertos de tristeza, de dolor, de impotencia. Sus facciones eran un solo escenario de dolor, un dolor inimaginable. A todos les impresionaba ver a la premio anual, a la perfecta Hermione Granger perder el control de tal manera, ya que esta siempre se mostraba fuerte al frente de todos, casi inhumana y el hecho de que se mostrase triste y débil calaba hondo en las entrañas de cualquier persona. Sea amigo o enemigo.

Ella siempre se mostraba como una persona inmune al dolor, y al caos que giraban alrededor de su vida, una persona que sonreía a pesar de que la guerra y los muertos conocidos acrecentaban su ritmo.

Esos eran tiempos pasados

Ahora ella tenía razones suficientes para estar vencida.

-Señorita Granger..¿a donde va?-dijo la profesora Mc Gonagall al ver como la chica, sin dar explicación alguna, caminaba como si nada, con pasos pausados, hacia la puerta de la sala de clases.

Más Hermione no respondía. Continuaba caminando como si nada. Como si las palabras de la profesora Mc Gonagall nunca hubiesen llegado a sus oídos. Caminaba con la cabeza gacha, mientras sus ojos miraban algo indefinido, algo intangible, algo que no estaba allí.

Es que ella no estaba ahí.

Ella estaba perdida.

-Hermione- repitió la profesora McGonagall, parándose de su escritorio y caminando hacia la castaña con el paso firme. El rostro de la mujer estaba contraído por la preocupación que le causaba la conducta de la castaña. Sabía que ella no estaba bien, pero jamás pensó que el dolor que sufría la chica fuese tan grande. La chica se estaba ahogando y nada ni nadie podría salvarla. Lo ocurrido en la última semana la había matado.

-Por favor señorita Granger deténgase.-dijo imperativamente la profesora, más su voz dudaba. La mujer al alcanzar a Hermione, tomo con una de sus delgadas manos el hombro derecho de la chica, y la hizo girarse, quedando cara a cara.

La mujer tuvo que oprimir el grito al ver a la chica.

Su rostro estaba más pálido que de costumbre. Sus ojos, antes llenos de vida, estaban opacados, y no miraban nada en especifico, y a bajo de estos habían unas profundas ojeras negras. Estaban tristes, que hasta verlos dolía físicamente.

-Estoy cansada- murmuro la chica inexpresivamente, mirando fijamente a la profesora Mc Gonagall- solo quiero descansar un poco, desaparecer un poco.

La profesora no sabía como interpretar esas palabras. ¿Cansancio físico? No lo creía. Hermione Granger hablaba de otro tipo de cansancio. Estaba cansada de soportar, de fingir que estaba bien, cuando estaba destruida por dentro. Estaba cansada de ver oscuridad y muerte a su alrededor. El ambiente y las perdidas de seres queridos la habían envenenado, y la estaban transformando en un fantasma, una sombra de lo que era ella. Y nadie podía ayudarla en un cien por ciento para rehabilitarla, ya que dependía de ella volver a levantarse o dejarse finalmente poseer por la nada.

-Vaya Hermione.-dijo la profesora Mc Gonagall con un acento de derrota en su voz.

Cuanta impotencia y rabia le daba lo que estaba viviendo esa chica. Quería agregar palabras de consuelo, mas estas no podían salir de su boca. No encontraba la palabra precisa para decirle cuanto lo sentía, y cuanto la apoyaba. No podía

-Gracias profesora.-murmuró la chica, mientras se giraba sobre sus talones y salía tranquilamente por la puerta de la sala, rodeada por un aura infinita de tristeza.

Minerva McGonagall camino hacia su escritorio, sin pronunciar palabra a ninguno de sus alumnos, cuales la miraban impresionados ante la actitud de la profesora.

Ella era estricta, y sobre todo una mujer de carácter muy fuerte. Al mostrarse así con la Gryffindor colaboraba que la mujer si tenía corazón, que no era un ogro que gritaba a los cuatro vientos "Estudio, estudio, estudio", y que este estaba sobre los problemas personales.

-Profesora voy a ver como esta ella?- dijo una voz que hizo que la mujer volviese a la realidad

-No, Potter- dijo la mujer con firmeza- es mejor que ella este sola..que reflexione, que calme su alma, cual esta demasiado perturbada..demasiado adolorida..tu estas bien?- pregunto la mujer mirando a su alumno inquisitivamente

-Eso trato profesora…-dijo el chico seriamente, con bajo volumen para que nadie escuchase la conversación que el mantenía con la directora- debo ser fuerte, por Hermione, no puedo caer yo también, ya que o sino nadie podría darle apoyo a ella..es mi turno de ser su pilar..ella ya lo ha sido mucho por mí..

-Eres fuerte Potter, tú tampoco lo debes estar pasando bien.-dijo la mujer analizando el rostro pálido del chico

-No soy fuerte..solo trato de serlo..-dijo Harry con una sonrisa triste

-Bueno, uno no pierde nada tratando, especialmente cuando es una causa noble- dijo Minerva con una sonrisa- ahora vuelve a tu asiento Potter- añadió la profesora- hay una clase que continuar, y muchos chismosos que quieren escuchar lo que hablamos..- dijo señalando a Parvati Patil junto a Lavander Brown que miraban con curiosidad la escena que representaba Harry junto a la directora

Hermione corría con el rostro bañado en lágrimas sin una dirección, como esas almas perdidas que vagaban en la tierra. La única diferencia con esas animas, era que su corazón bombeaba sangre, que sus pulmones inhalaban y exhalaban aire, pero nada más. Ya que estaba tan muerta y triste por dentro, que parecía más muerta que viva.

La castaña seguía corriendo, hasta llegar a la gran puerta de roble del castillo, cual para bien de Hermione, no estaba siendo custodiada por Filch, por lo que aprovechó la gran oportunidad de salir del castillo, y encaminarse hacia las verdes que bordeaban Hogwarts, junto al lago de dicho castillo.

El día estaba nublado, y el sol no tenía planes de salir de su escondite entre las nubes. El día oscurecía alarmantemente, a pesar de que fuesen las 4 de la tarde, y el viento soplaba violentamente sobre la copa de los árboles del bosque prohibido y sobre la cabeza de Hermione, lo que hacía que los bucles de la muchacha volasen se revoloteasen con el viento y golpeasen la cara de la Gryffindor.

Pero aquello no le importaba. No le importaba que su cuerpo estuviere entumecido por el frío. No le importaba que el día oscureciese, ni que la lluvia comenzase a caer sin piedad sobre su cuerpo. No le importaba nada en ese momento, ya que no estaba ahí. Hermione estaba presa en sí misma, presa de los recuerdos dolorosos que la habían terminado por destruir, presa del pasado y de sentimientos auto destructivos.

¿Por qué suceden cosas que nosotros no podemos encontrarles sentido ¿Por qué tenemos que vivir experiencias horribles donde de ellas no podemos sacar nada positivo ¿Cuál es el maldito sentido de vivir tanto horror?

Simplemente nada.

No hay sentido.

El sentido de tales experiencias se lo da uno mismo.

Pero Hermione estaba tan agotada, tan cansada de vivir, que ya a nada le encontraba sentido, ni siquiera a su existencia. Solo quería morir en ese momento, en ese momento de angustia, pero no venía la muerte, no venía, y no iba a venir.

-Simplemente no entiendo..-musitó la chica cansadamente, mientras seguía caminando hacia el lago del castillo.

Ya había comenzado la lluvia, cual golpeaba fuertemente el cuerpo de la chica.

- Simplemente no logro entender el por que de lo que estoy viviendo en este mismo instante. Es más de lo que yo jamás pude pensar soportar, es más de lo que yo pensé en sufrir. Pero la vida siempre se encarga de demostrarle a uno lo equivocado que uno esta. Cuando creía que no podía sufrir nada peor que la perdida de él, muere el ser que yo más he amado en toda mí existencia. Esa persona que había sido mi luz, y que era en gran medida mi todo…pero ya no esta, se acabo, el se volvería en nadie con el paso de los años, ya que su recuerdo moriría con los seres que le conocieron. Iba a ser como si jamás hubiese existido. Pero no puedo contentarme con que el hombre que fue tanto para mi, y para tantos, fuese a ahogarse en la nada. No soporto que el se vaya a transformar en parte de la masa que murió durante la segunda guerra contra de Voldemort. Ambos, mi padre y Ron Weasley serían parte de la cifra de los muertos durante la guerra, perderían su individualidad, y sus vidas y muertes serían recordadas con un maldito número! Ellos y tanto más serían recordados sin nombres, ni apellidos, ni rostros- pensaba la chica con angustia mientras se sentaba en un tronco que había caído a las orillas del bosque prohibido, y muy a unos cuantos metros de la orilla del lago, cuya superficie se veía corrompida por las gotas de lluvia.

De repente escucho unos pasos que se acercaban a ella cautelosamente, mas ella no quiso girarse, conocía demasiado bien esos pasos, conocía demasiado bien a su dueño, y él la conocía demasiado bien, tanto que la hacía sentir vulnerable, ya que en muchos casos él sabía mucho más de ella, que ella misma. Lo que la asustaba, pero también la aliviaba, ya que no estaba sola en descifrar su tan complicado ser.

-Sabía que estarías acá..-musitó el chico con voz firme, mientras se sentaba junto a la chica en el tronco, y miraba la superficie del lago- Potter me contó como te fuiste de Transformaciones..-añadió indiferente, pero ella sabía que en el fondo de esa indiferencia había preocupación.

-Por eso viniste?- preguntó la chica con voz monótona, sin mirar a su interlocutor- ya sabrás que no me pasa nada.

-No juegues conmigo Hermione- dijo el chico seriamente mirando a la chica firmemente, con algo de dureza en sus ojos- no tengo ganas de esos estúpidos juegos donde me dices "no me pasa nada", cuando en verdad te estas muriendo por dentro.

-Y que quieres que haga, Draco?- grito la chica violentamente parandose, y mirando furiosamente al Slytherin- que lloré en tus hombros, mientras me dices que todo va a estar bien! Pues te lo voy a decir así de simple, nada esta bien, nada..

-Solo quiero que botes lo que te esta matando Hermione, nada más-dijo el chico calmadamente, sin exasperarse ante la terquedad y violencia de la Gryffindor, mientras sacaba un cigarro y le pasaba uno a Hermione, quien lo cogió sin ni siquiera darle las gracias. Estaba furiosa.

-Lo que me mata, lo que me mata..-dijo la chica furiosamente, mientras se sentaba, y encendía el cigarro- quieres saber lo que me mata Draco? Esta bien..es esto..lo que me rodea, lo que soy..mira en que me he transformado, soy todo menos que humana.

-Te equivocas . Eres más humana que nadie. Tener rabia y pena son dos cosas de lo más humanas.-dijo el chico interrumpiendo a la muchacha, mientras botaba humo por la boca- el dolor que sientes Hermione es natural, serías inhumana si no sufrieras por la muerte de Weasley y por la de tu padre.

-No quiero hablar de ello Draco.-dijo la chica ignorando las palabras del rubio, que taladraban su confundida mente

-Hay que habar las cosas Hermione, te veo demasiado envenenada, demasiado mal para dejar esto de lado, ya que quieraslo o no, el hecho de guardarte todo ese dolor es lo que te esta matando.-dijo el chico cansadamente, mientras tocaba una de las pálidas manos de la chica entre las suyas

-No sabes lo que hablas. No trates de analizarme con esos juegos psicológicos tuyos.-dijo la chica malhumorada, mientras apartaba su mano de la del chico- que es lo que quieres? No vez que quiero estar sola?

-Quiero que te liberes de ese dolor que te esta matando. Hasta cuando debo repetírtelo Hermione?- preguntó el chico fríamente- hasta que punto quieres llevar esta auto destrucción? Quieres acabar matándote, aniquilando tu vida?

-No sabes de lo que hablas.-dijo la chica girándose y mirando hacia el lago con el rostro cansado, y apunto de explotar en lágrimas. Como odiaba que el la conociera, que el la entendiera. Como odiaba tenerlo en ese mismo instante junto a ella, tratando de ayudarla, cuando ella ni se podía ayudar así misma

-Sí se, maldita sea.-dijo el chico tomando de los hombros de la castaña, con una delicadeza que, que por un segundo la enterneció e hizo que se debilitase su muro- tú sabes que no estas sola, solo dime que es lo que te mata, para liberarte, para verte feliz de nuevo.-dijo el chico tomando con delicadeza la barbilla de la chica

-No puedo.-dijo la chica, mientras lágrimas caían de su rostro, y miraban fijamente los ojos grises de Draco, que la miraban directamente a los ojos buscando una respuesta en ellos

-Sí puedes, cuando no has podido tú, Hermione Granger? La alumna más brillante de Hogwarts por años.-dijo el chico con un tono burlón, mientras le robaba a Hermione una sombra de sonrisa, mientras secaba las lágrimas de los ojos de la castaña- solo quiero que botes todo el odio que te causa el haber perdido a los que te aman, por favor Hermione, no te mates, no te sepultes en tu dolor, bota todo el dolor que sientes.

-Cállate.-dijo la chica débilmente, mas había furia en su voz. Se paró con violencia nuevamente, y giro su rostro mortecino y furioso al Slytherin- Quieres saber lo que me mata? Bien, lo que me mata es el dolor que siento por perderlos, por no poder seguir sin ellos. Por pensar todavía que me llegará una maldita carta de cumpleaños de mí padre, por pensar que Ron estará ahí haciéndome una de sus estúpidas bromas o acompañándome en las comidas con su típica ansiedad para comer..-decía la chica mientras alzaba su voz a medida que dichos recuerdos se cruzaban en su mente como dagas, mientras sus ojos se cerraban con violencia, tratando de evitar llorar- me mata que ya no tendré esos almuerzos familiares donde mi padre hablara de mí con orgullo, o que este ya no me cuidara cuando este enferma. Me mata saber que eso se acabo! Que ya jamás será! Por que estoy muerta sin ellos, por que me faltan y una parte de mí se murió con ellos..Odio a Ron, odio a mi padre por haberme abandonado, por haberme dejado sola acá en este infierno de mundo, odio por que me dejaron sin su cariño y su protección..¡Los odio por que los extraño y ya no estarán jamás! – grito con fuerza la chica, mientras se tiraba contra el húmedo pasto de rodillas, y con sus manos se tapaba el rostro, mientras su espalda se convulsionaba por el llanto.

-Hermione.-murmuro el chico apenado, sentándose junto a la chica, mientras la abrazaba con suavidad y con una mano acariciaba el cabello húmedo de la Gryffindor

-Es que no es justo Draco.-dijo la muchacha entre cortadamente por culpa de los sollozos, mientras sus manos se aferraban a la capa del Slytherin con fuerza, como si su vida dependiese de ello- por que ellos? Por que tenía que pasarme esto a mí? Creía que era fuerte y que todo podía soportarlo, pero con la muerte de Ron-dijo la chica cerrando los ojos fuertemente- hace unas semanas descubrí lo débil y vulnerable que era, y ahora con la muerte de mí padre.¡De mi papito! Del que me acompañaba a comprar los útiles, del que me besaba la cabeza cariñosamente, diciéndome que yo era sus ojos..- dijo la chica rompiendo a llorar más fuerte, abrazando más al chico- descubrí que yo ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir peleando, para seguir viviendo.

-Pero tienes que hacerlo Hermione, no puedes derrumbarte, muchos han perdido su padre y su mejor amigo en la guerra.-dijo el chico realistamente, con el tono más suave posible- No digo que tu dolor no sea válido.-dijo el chico al ver como la espalda de la castaña se pensionaba- pero la vida es así, la guerra es así de terrible, las personas se alienan, y no importan quienes son y quienes fueron las personas, solo importa matar. Suena horrible, pero es la realidad, el ser humano en muchos casos es todo menos un ser humano.y eso tu lo has podido presenciar, pero no puedes dejar que esa maldad te devaste, no puedes dejar que esto te sepulte.

-Pero es que no tengo fuerzas.-dijo al chica débilmente, mientras se separaba del rubio y se secaba las lágrimas y se paraba- ya no tengo nada, ya no soy nada, no tengo nada por que vivir.

-Eres el ser más egoísta que he conocido-dijo el chico duramente, mientras se paraba y miraba con dureza a la castaña- como que no tienes por que vivir?- dijo el chico enfurecido, mientras tomaba el hombro de la castaña con firmeza- ¿Y Potter¿Y tu madre¿Y los Weasleys ¿Y yo?.¿Quiénes somos para ti Granger?- dijo el chico con ira y decepción- se que te mueres de dolor, y lo sé, pro que lo he vivido, mi madre también murió, y ella era la que le daba sentido a mí vida, y luego mí padre también murió, pero me has visto con instintos suicidas? No me he rendido, por que se que ellos no tolerarían que me matase o que perdiese las ganas de vivir.-dijo el chico mirando fijamente a la castaña- Como crees que se sentiría Ron, o tu padre si te escucharan diciendo eso? Como crees tú que me siento yo, sabiendo que la única persona que necesito se quiere quitar la vida, y que para ella no soy suficiente para retenerla en este mundo? Contéstame Hermione!

Hermione se había quedado paralizada ante las duras palabras del Slytherin. Como había sido tan egoísta, pensando en su propio dolor? Ella se había entrado en su propio dolor, en su propio sufrimiento, y no había sido capaz de apoyar a su devastada madre, a su mejor amigo Harry Potter que estaba sufriendo horrores, ya que el había tenido la desgracia de ver como Ron, semanas atrás caía muerto en el cementerio de Hogwarts, producto de un ataque mortífago al castillo.

Y ahí estaba Draco Malfoy, uno de sus grandes apoyos durante meses, quien se había transformado en un amigo, al que ella quería demasiado. La guerra había unido a las personas menos pensables, como lo eran ella y él. La muerte de sus padres habían trastornado al rubio, rompiendo finalmente toda esa barrera de frialdad que lo caracterizaba, dejándolo ser finalmente como era.

Una persona oscura, inexpresiva, encarcelado en sí mismo, con una gran potencialidad de hacer el bien, pero prisionero por la angustia, el dolor y la maldad que tanto le habían tratado de inculcar.

Eran buenos amigos y se querían, más de lo que les gustaría definir, más de lo que reconocían. Pero jamás lo reconocerían, no en voz alta ni baja. Luchaban contra ese sentimiento que crecía en sus corazones.

Ya que tenían miedo a sufrir, miedo a que la vida los hiriera. Ambos habían sido heridos con la guerra, con la muerte de amigos, por lo que sí reconocían algún día lo que sentían, y formalizaban en algo, y la guerra se encargaba de destruir aquella relación tan delicada, jamás podrían volver a levantarse, o a vivir con ganas. Por lo que jamás habían tenido la valentía de confesar lo que sentían.

Hasta ese momento.

Él le estaba diciendo que la necesitaba, y que era una egoísta por no pensar en los demás. Que era una maldita egoísta. Que la necesitaba. Había roto esa promesa silenciosa de jamás confesar sus sentimientos, pero que más daba, era necesario. Era necesario, ya que reprimir algo que lo quemaba, lo destruía.

¿Por qué tener miedo a amar?

Simplemente por miedo a sufrir.

Pero esa cobardía inconscientemente también era lo que mataba a Hermione, y lo que mataba a Draco.

El miedo mata, el miedo a sentir aún más.

-Draco a que te refieres?- preguntó la chica confundida, y algo nerviosa, mirando fijamente al rubio

-No juegues conmigo Granger.-dijo el chico molesto mientras tomaba los dos hombros de la chica, mirándola impenetrablemente- tú sabes que has sido una egoísta Hermione, lo veo en tus ojos, y es lógico que te centres en tú propio dolor, ya que has sufrido mucho, mucho más de lo que algunas personas pueden soportar, pero debes pensar que todo pasa por algo, y Dios no te mandaría algo que no supieras superar.-dijo el chico sabiamente- pero ahora te veo rindiéndote, y no sabes como duele y la impotencia que me da al verte oscureciéndote, y cayendo en un vacío donde es casi imposible salir, y sabes lo que me duele más, Hermione?-dijo el chico seriamente- que tu sabes que te necesitan, tú sabes que te necesito, pero no te importa y prefieres morir, ya que nosotros no somos suficiente para retenerte en este mundo, con vida, que no somos suficiente para darte felicidad.

-Draco no digas eso, es que.-comenzó a decir la chica con la voz algo arrepentida

-No soporto el hecho de que lo que siento por ti no sea suficiente para ti, para retenerte con vida-continuo el chico diciendo con voz cansada, con los ojos llenos de dolor, lo que no paso desapercibido para la castaña

-Draco para!- grito la chica interrumpiendo al chico firmemente- no es que tú ni los demás no sean suficiente para seguir viviendo, es solo que estoy demasiado cansada para seguir peleando, para seguir con esto..tengo tanto miedo de dar todo mí ser amando a alguien, y que al final la guerra o lo que sea me lo termine arrebatando..no quiero sufrir más, siento que mí corazón ya no soporta más..sería devastador sufrir otra perdida..

-Pero no sabes maldita sea- dijo el chico vehementemente- que la vida sin entrega no es nada, que vivir cuidándose de no sufrir desilusiones o perdidas no es vivir.Hermione esto tú me lo enseñaste, con tu ejemplo, con tus palabras hace algunos meses, que fue de esa Hermione que no le tenía miedo a entregarse, a querer, a amar?

-Murió.-musitó la chica adolorida, mientras bajaba el rostro

-No, tú la sepultaste, por que tienes miedo a sufrir nuevamente..-dijo Draco mientras con una de sus manos alzaba el delgado rostro de la castaña- pero déjame decirte algo, por que será la última vez que yo te lo voy a decir..Yo a ti te necesito, por que tú para mí eres más de lo que yo jamás llegué a creer que serías, por que tú has sido luz en momentos horribles en mi vida, por que tú me enseñaste a vivir, y ver que la vida sin entrega no es nada..-dijo el chico vehemente- yo a ti te quiero, te quiero viva, y no me da miedo a arriesgarme a sufrir y a morir de dolor sí es que el destino interfiere en nosotros, ya que no podría soportar una vida sin arriesgarme por lo que quiero, ya que la vida es una, y hay que tratar de vivirla de la mejor forma, y sé que mi cariño por ti, no tiene nada de malo, y se que el arriesgarme y no quedarme paralizado es mucho mejor que el reprimirme por el miedo que siento por sufrir..

-Draco yo no puedo, tengo tanto miedo a sufrir..-dijo la chica, mientras nuevas lágrimas volvían a brotar de su rostro

-Yo también tengo miedo, mucho miedo, pero no puedo dejar ver mi vida pasar y no pelear por algo que es noble..-dijo el chico tomando una de las manos de Hermione, obligándola a sentarse nuevamente en el tronco- pero no saco nada tratando de convencerte, solo tú puedes superar lo que has sufrido, y no sabes como lo siento, se que es difícil lo que has vivido, por que yo lo he vivido en cierta manera, y odio que esto te haya tenido que pasar a ti, justo a ti, ya que eres lo más puro y bueno que he conocido..-dijo el chico mientras se paraba ante una atónita Hermione Granger- tú, solo tú puedes ganarle a esta oscuridad, yo voy a estar ahí para apoyarte, junto a los demás, pero tu tienes la decisión final. Tienes todo ara levantarte y volver a resurgir, tú lo tomas, o lo dejas..A Dios Hermione..-dijo el chico inexpresivamente, mientras comenzaba a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos, y la cabeza siempre hacia arriba, mas la chica podía adivinar que el estaba aparentando que la conversación que habían tenido recién no le había afectado..Lo que era mentira..

Lo que era mentira que ella también jamás podría volver a entregarse a alguien. Ante ella, se iba caminando su decisión. Draco era su decisión. El la podría llevar a la vida nuevamente, el le podría dar todas las sonrisas que habían desparecido de su rostro, ya que también lo necesitaba. Pero tenía tanto miedo, ese miedo que paralizaba los músculos, y que hacen hacer a las personas todo menos lo que deberían hacer..Pero que más daba..

Arriesgarse y perder, sería morir.

No arriesgarse, sería morir también.

La chica al comprender las palabras del rubio, salió corriendo a toda velocidad, mientras sentía como su corazón saltaba impetuosamente a medida que la carrera aceleraba. Tenía que alcanzarlo, tenía que llegar a él, y decirle con mil palabras que estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse, a todo

Pero al llegar a él, y ver como se giraba hacia ella, con una sonrisa de felicidad y de burla, la chica no pudo mencionar palabra, y solo atino a tomar a abrazarlo con toda su fuerza, con toda su alma, diciéndole sin palabras un sí

Y tomando su mano con delicadeza, ambos se giraron hacia el castillo, con una sonrisa en los labios, una sonrisa que les devolvió las esperanzas y la vida.

…………………..

……………..

…………

………

……

…

Fin

…

…..

……

……..

………

…………….

**Muchas gracias por leer este One shot, de verdad. Por favor dejen RR, y también metanse a "Anhelos" de las Sacerdotisas, hay muy buenos one shot y song fics. Besos**

**Atte**

**Nacha**


End file.
